


growing together

by humancorn



Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2019 [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Hades helps Persephone set up a garden in their backyard. Cerberus lends a paw as well.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	growing together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Lore Olympus Secret Santa on Facebook! <3 I hope this is alright. Happy Holidays!

“Just like this,” Persephone whispered, guiding Hades’ hands to cup the soil around the roots of the flower they were transplanting into their little garden. She gestured to the small hole in the ground she’d dug a few minutes prior and he set it in, pushing in dirt around it until it stood up straight. He brushed off his hands and turned to her, giving a thumbs up.

“I’m not sure how well they’ll do without sun, but we’re certainly making progress.” Hades sighed, smiling up at her. 

“That’s why I picked out flowers that do well in the shade,” Persephone grinned, handing Hades the next pot of flowers - full to the brim with mid-bloom begonias, “Do you think you can handle getting these guys planted? I’m gonna go get some tea started.” Hades nodded, carefully removing the first bundle of begonias from the pot, only to begrudgingly notice that he forgot to dig a hole for them first. Grumbling, he put the begonia back in the pot and set to digging out a hole in the back of the garden. 

“I think I can handle it,” Hades mumbled, mostly to himself. Persephone looked on in amusement, chuckling to herself as she made her way back into the house to brew some tea. She put the kettle on the stove and looked around in the cupboard for Hades’ favorite - pomegranate oolong. While she wasn’t a huge fan of fruit-flavoured teas, Hades was taking the time and putting in effort to help her with the garden when he didn’t have to. She’d actually been surprised when he’d expressed an interest in helping her set up the garden she’d been wanting to plant in their backyard for months now. 

The kettle whistled a few minutes later, and she finished putting the leaves in the teapot and gathering up two tea cups and a tray. Just as she poured the water in the teapot, she heard a soft bout of cursing coming from the back garden. Quickly, she put the pot on the tray and hurried out the back door, only to find Hades covered in dirt, three pots of flowers overturned, and Cerberus bounding through the back yard happily sniffing all of the new flowers. 

“ _ Cerberus,”  _ Hades growled, trying and failing to pick up the fallen plants before Cerberus could knock more of them over. Persephone stifled a laugh as she set the tray down on the patio table, the scene was simultaneously adorable and hilarious. Cerberus quickly spotted her as she stepped off the patio and bolted over to her, nearly tackling her to the ground as he reached up for pets. She gave him a few good head pets and looked over at Hades, who was swiftly trying to right all of the damage done while Cerberus was distracted. 

“I see Cerberus was helping out with the gardening,” Persephone smiled, scratching behind each of Cerberus’ ears. 

Hades glared, “Menace. No treats for a week.” At that, Cerberus whined, and Hades softened, “Fine, no treats for the day.” Persephone chuckled and led Cerberus inside, shutting the door so he couldn’t follow her back outside. Hades had most of the pots cleaned up by the time she got back, but the flower bed was trampled, newly planted flowers sticking out every-which-way from where Cerberus stepped on them. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Hades huffed, trying in vain to straighten out a patch of dogwood. Persephone moved over to help, ghosting her fingertips over the broken branches of dogwood until it grew, blooming until it was almost as it was before. 

“Thank you for helping with the garden,” Persephone grinned, raising up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, “Let’s have some tea and relax for a little bit and then we’ll get it all settled.” 

Hades smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, “Alright.” 


End file.
